vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Hildegard
Nora Hildegard is a member of the Heretics who has a relationship with fellow member, Mary Louise. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage while stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie Tulle, Oscar, Beau and Mary Louise. History Family Nora was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half vampire, half witch. She had a very good relationship with her mother, until the latter discovered that she was a Siphoner, and then she turned her back on Nora, breaking her heart. This and her sexuality which was frowned upon during that era was probably why her family wanted to kill her. The attempt on her life failed due to the intervention of Malcolm. 1903 In 1903 England, Nora, Mary Louise, Beau, and Julian are attacked by Rayna Cruz. Beau is wounded and Julian is killed by the Phoenix Sword. Afterwards, the Heretics, along with Lily Salvatore, escape on a ship bound for New York Harbor.This Woman's Work Nora and the Heretics traveled from England to America on a ship. Lily found a friend (Enzo), whom was dying of consumption, the same condition that Lily herself had. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive the same day over and over.. 1903-2013 After spending years in the prison world, they eventually began to run low on blood due to Lily being a Ripper. They had already drained every butcher shop within walking distance. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, while on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai Parker. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Nora escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the names of her "family". They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, She is seen drinking a few sips of blood and is complaining to Lily because she can go out in the world while they are stuck in the house. When Valerie arrives and tells them that two teens left her for dead, Nora and Mary Louise at first joke with her, but tells her not cry as they go find them for payback. She, Mary Louise and Valerie then kill the two and hang them up by their feet. She and the other heretics are at the house when Caroline brings flowers as a welcoming and tries to distract them so Matt can set up the vervain bomb. Nora and Mary Louise don't know Caroline is a vampire and compel her that her jean jacket looks good on Nora. When they try to keep her to stay, Caroline vamp speeds out and the bomb goes off. Nora and Mary Louise are seen at the ceremony and both them and Valerie cast a spell that makes the sprinklers go off. When people think it's just a joke, they make a fire and they start attacking people. Nora and Mary Louise magically make an aneurysm on Caroline and when Lily arrives, she tells them all to stop and the bloodshed ends. After the evacuation of Mystic Falls of any citizens, Damon kills Malcolm and Nora tells the others not to show Lily as she will be very upset. Unfortunately, Lily shows up and cries hysterically, holding Malcolm, and asks who killed him. Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other with furious looks and they have an idea who did. In Never Let Me Go, She and Mary Louise feed on two amateur paranormal investigators and then get some of Matt's blood. She is seen wearing an old black Victorian dress she once wore at Queen Victoria's funeral and tells Mary Louise that she feels silly. After Caroline snickers at her and she leaves the room, Caroline suggests that they look at one of friend's dresses she once had. Nora walks in the room once again after changing into one of the dresses and she takes Caroline's compliment, and then leaves for Malcolm's funeral with the others. She attends Malcolm's funeral and tells Damon along with the rest of the Heretics why he was such a vital figure as he saved her life and lead her to Lily. After the funeral, Nora tells Caroline that the room is still spelled and then puts a journal down on the table. She tells her to read it and then walks out, leaving Caroline reading it. In Age of Innocence, she is not seen, but her laugh is heard as she and Mary Louise were playing pranks on Caroline. Later Lily told Nora to remove the spell keeping Caroline captive, which she did. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Nora and Mary Louise go to Whitmore after Damon fails to show up to the hostage swap with Oscar in exchange for Elena's body. Damon lies to them and tells them Oscar escaped while his body is hidden in plain sight as Halloween decoration. To distract them from killing more Whitmore students Caroline and Stefan distract Nora and her girlfriend with The Heaven & Hell Ball. Nora dresses as a Angel while Mary Louise goes as the Devil. Mary Louise is annoyed at Nora flirting and showing an slight interest towards the bartender. The girls get into a fight after Mary Louise kills the bartender with Nora accusing her of holding her back even though the 21st century is more tolerable than the earlier 20th century. Caroline forces Nora to siphon the vervain spell off as Stefan use Mary Louise as leverage. After both girls wake up they officially reconcile and share a dance on the empty dance floor. In Live Through This, She and Mary Louise along with Beau help with Lily's mission to resurrect Julian from the Phoenix Stone which Valerie is totally against as she knows his true nature. However Valerie's pleas were ignored by Lily who disowned her. Later at The Salvatore house he was brought back to life using the Phoenix Stone and a spell casted by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. In Best Served Cold, Nora helps Julian get adjusted to the present day as she teaches him how to play Candy Crush. After he tells Nora that she fits right into the 21st century as Nora bitterly expresses that Lily doesn't trust her to have free reign. Julian tells her he'll talk to Lily about it as Mary Louise walks in the room. Afterwards, Nora is seen talking to Matt about the guests still being alive and when Mary Louise makes a nervous joke about it, Nora then leads Matt into the parlor to talk to the guests, remarking that she wasn't helping the situation. Mary Louise is worried that Nora is thinking about breaking up with her because of her inappropriate remarks and her hard times of fitting in with modern society, until Julian gives her a confidence boost this leads Mary Louise to publicly kiss Nora who is surprised by this, and returns the kiss in return. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, She and Mary Louise briefly get engaged during their 133rd anniversary party however Nora ends it when Mary Louise sides with Julian. In Cold as Ice, despite recently breaking up with Mary Louise, Nora cannot get over her, despite Bonnie's urges to do so. Nora reveals that since she was interested in college she recently enrolled at Whitmore and helps out Bonnie with Toys for Tots and shows a compassionate, softer side of herself to a girl with cancer. Mary Louise shows and Nora refuses to reconcile with her. However Nora siphons Bonnie to the point where she's unconscious and kills Stefan with the Phoenix Stone Sword as revenge for kidnapping Mary Louise. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Nora shows up at Caroline's baby shower. She gives Bonnie, who invited her, some socks for Caroline's babies. Bonnie then invites her to have a drink. Matt confronts Bonnie when they're alone and asks why Nora is there. Bonnie tells him that she invited Nora and Matt lists the reasons why they shouldn't trust her. Bonnie tells him that she felt bad for her and that it's better to have a member of the Heretics as a friend rather than an enemy. Nora, who has apparently been listening to them, appears and says that maybe she should leave. Matt agrees but Bonnie says that Nora should stay. Nora says that if she doesn't, Matt might say something that would cause her to hurt him. She then uses her magic to constrict Matt's airway, but Bonnie convinces her to stop. Nora thanks Bonnie for inviting her and leaves. Later, Bonnie finds Nora sitting by herself and chastises her because Bonnie was offering her a fresh start. Nora then accuses Bonnie of sending her a postcard with an X painted on it. Bonnie, who convinces Nora that she didn't, asks why she's bothered by it and Nora tells her that it means that the Huntress, a ruthless vampire hunter, is coming for her. Bonnie tells Nora that she will do what she must to protect her friends. Nora then asks her what they should do. In Postcards from the Edge, Nora and Bonnie use the Phoenix Stone sword with a locator spell to find the Huntress, who they learn is in Cincinnati, Ohio. When Bonnie asks why the Huntress sent Nora a postcard, Mary Louise walks in saying that the Huntress, Rayna Cruz, likes to taunt her victims. Mary Louise shows Nora the a similar postcard that she received. Nora asks if Julian received one and Mary Louise says no but that she said she'd solve the problem for everyone's sake. Bonnie tells Mary Louise Rayna's location and Mary Louise tells Nora that they need to go and kill her. Bonnie then says that she's going with them. Mary Louise says that she and Nora can handle it but Bonnie tells her that she wants to protect her friends and that she can't trust them to take Rayna down alone. Nora tells Mary Louise that she trusts Bonnie because she cares about others and that Mary Louise only cares about pleasing Julian. On the road, Nora drives with Bonnie in the passenger seat and Mary Louise in the back. Mary Louise chastises Nora for eating junk food but Nora doesn't care. Bonnie asks how Rayna's still alive if she chased Nora in the 19th century. Nora tells her that Rayna was made a vampire huntress by shamans who gave her the Phoenix Stone sword, extraordinary strength, and a longer life. Nora and Bonnie then talk about their class and laugh together. They find Rayna at Stillwater State Hospital and Nora compels them past the attending nurse. The woman they find in Rayna's room turns out to be an old woman who claims not to know Nora, Mary Louise, or anything about vampires. When they leave the room, Bonnie states that she can't be the Huntress and that they can't kill the woman. Nora agrees and states that Rayna's probably there under a different name. A jealous Mary Louise goes off on her own to look leaving Nora and Bonnie alone. Bonnie tells Nora to go help Mary Louise look and that she knows that Nora's using Bonnie to make Mary Louise jealous, which is working. Nora goes after her and leaves Bonnie alone with the woman. After Enzo saves Bonnie from being killed by the old woman, who is Rayna, Bonnie tells Nora and Mary Louise what happened and that Rayna is immune to magic. When they go back to Rayna's room, Enzo and Rayna's body has disappeared. Later, Nora is sitting in a diner when Mary Louise walks in. She thanks Nora for their day and tells her that they still make a good team. Nora coldly tells her that she should be happy because Julian is safe from Rayna. When Mary Louise asks her if she likes Bonnie romantically, Nora tells her that Bonnie has qualities that Mary Louise seems to lack. Mary Louise apologizes for choosing Julian over her and that she loves her. She hopes that Nora will forgive her someday and gets up to leave. Nora tells her that they still make a good team and gestures for her to stay. In This Woman's Work, Valerie recruits Nora, Mary Louise, and Beau to help Caroline deliver her babies. Together, the four Heretics give Caroline their magic so that the babies would not siphon Caroline's vampire magic. However, Beau's scar opens up and they rush out of the room. Nora calls Bonnie and asks if she allowed Rayna to get her sword. When Bonnie denies it, Nora tells her about Beau's scar and how Rayna will soon be coming for him and any vampire in her path. Nora goes on to tell her how they're at the hospital helping to deliver Caroline's babies and how anyone marked by Rayna's sword becomes a target no matter where they are. Nora tells Beau that they will protect him and get him away from Rayna. After Stefan tries to convince them not to leave, Valerie convinces him to let Nora, Mary Louise, and Beau run. Nora tries to get Valerie to come with them but Valerie insists on staying to keep the babies a chance. Outside the hospital, Rayna kills Beau with her sword just before Nora escapes with Mary Louise. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Nora is at a gas station with Mary Louise discussing about adjusting to the new world and gives her a candy ring. Before they kiss, Mary Louise and Nora are shot in the back and collapse on the floor. Alex then tells her men to take them to The Armory. In Days of Future Past, Personality Nora was turned in her mid 20's and was in a relationship with Mary Louise, due to the attitude of that era, she was forced to keep her relationship a secret for all the years before their imprisonment until their release into the twenty-first century where their relationship is accepted, however, while Nora adapted exceptionally quick to the current era, Mary-Louise remained conservative and reluctant, putting a strain on their relationship. Nora also has a passion for trying new things, which again was counter to Mary Louise's attitude. Nora is also shown to have more of a heart and more of her humanity than her ex-lover, as she is seen going to college with ordinary humans, doing charity for children and even trying to make friends with some of the mystic falls gang. However, as a vampire that has been killing for years and had no need of restraint before, she is quick to use violence if she feels disrespected or threatened. Physical Appearance Nora is a gorgeous young woman who looks to be in her early 20's, with dark, medium length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Powers and Abilities Nora was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning she could practice magic only by siphoning it from another source of power. However, after becoming a vampire, she retained her siphoning abilities, allowing her to function as a vampire-witch hybrid. She does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Gemini Coven. Her skill in magic is evident when she and Mary Louise teleported a music box around Caroline and even caused it to combust from a distance. She was also able to remove the boundary spell around Caroline on Lily's request from another room, in a single moment. Nora later on demonstrated significant power when she, with Mary Louise & Beau resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. She later performed the same spell again with Bonnie to reunite Stefan's soul with his body as a way of apologizing for having "killed" him in the first place with the Phoenix Sword. Weaknesses Nora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships *Nora and Mary Louise (Fiancées/Allies/Vampire Companions) *Nora and Julian (Former Heretic Members/Adoptive Father/Daughter/Enemies) *Nora and Lily (Former Fellow Heretic Members/Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Nora and Beau (Fellow Heretic Members) *Nora and Valerie (Fellow Heretic Members/Friends) *Nora and Oscar (Former Fellow Heretic Members) *Nora and Malcolm (Former Heretic Members/Friends) *Nora and Bonnie (Friends/Allies) *Nora and Stefan (Frenemies) *Nora and Damon (Enemies) *Nora and Caroline (Enemies) *Nora and Matt (Enemies) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned/Laughter heard in background) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Days of Future Past'' https://www.instagram.com/p/BA2n-1Ql-a6/ Name *'Nora' is feminine name of Irish origin (Nóra). The name could mean "Honor" from the Latin Honora or "Light" from the Greek Eleonora. It is a shortened variation of many names that end with -nora. *In Japanese, Nora means stray. *'Hildegard' is derived from the Germanic elements "Hild" ("Battle") and "Gard"("Enclosure"). Saint Hildegard was a 12th-century mystic from Bingen in Germany who was famous for her writings and poetry and also for her prophetic visions. Quotes Season Seven :Nora: (to little girl) "You can be anything you want. Don't let society tell you differently." :-- Cold as Ice ---- :Nora: (to Matt) "Take another step towards me, and I'll pluck your vocal chords from your throat and use them to play a rather sporting game of pin the tail on the deputy." :-- Things We Lost in the Fire Trivia *She is the second member of the Heretics to have her last name revealed. **The first is Valerie Tulle. *She is the third character who appeared in after Bill Forbes, Lucas Parker and Mary Louise and sixth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the first female character who appeared in with Mary Louise, her ex fiancé , being the second. **She and Mary-Louise are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Mary Louise are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. *Nora (with Mary Louise & Beau) is the fourth witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Nora performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died. ** Nora later again performed the same spell with Bonnie in order to reunite Stefan's soul with his body. She helped Bonnie as a way of apologizing for having killed Stefan in the first place. *When trapped in the Prison World, Nora used to read a poem called "The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd." *Nora told Bonnie that Christmas was always her favorite holiday. *Nora physically appears to be the youngest looking member of the Heretics. **It is unknown if she is the youngest Heretic. Gallery 7X01-13-Nora.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg Nora7x01.jpg 7X01-23-Nora.jpg 7X01-28-Nora.jpg 701_Teen_Girl_Nora.jpg 7X01-48-Nora.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-113-Nora.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-5-Nora.jpg 7X02-7-Nora.jpg 7X02-21-Nora.jpg TVD - Nora_&_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X02-47-Nora.jpg TVD702_Nora.jpg 7X02-68-Nora.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-138-Nora.jpg 7X02-140-Nora.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-31-Nora.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-45-Nora.jpg 7X04-48-Nora.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-73-Nora.jpg 7X04-99-Nora.jpg 7X04-101-CarolineNora.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X05-19-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-69-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X06-41-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-42-Nora.jpg 7X06-44-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-51-Nora.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD7x06Nora%2526Matt.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-46-Nora.jpg 7X08-56-Nora.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-89-Nora.jpg 7X08-99-Nora.jpg 7X09-7-NoraValerie.jpg 7X09-26-BonnieNora.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg 7X09-28-Nora.jpg 7X09-34-Nora.jpg 7X09-41-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-43-Nora.jpg 7X09-44-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-45-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-49-NoraBonnie.jpg 7X09-56-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-58-Nora.jpg 7X09-60-Nora.jpg 7X09-66-Nora.jpg 7X09-68-Nora.jpg 7X09-70-Nora.jpg 7X09-86-Nora.jpg 7X09-89-Nora.jpg 7X09-90-NoraBonnie.jpg 7X09-114-Nora.jpg 712-022-Nora.jpg 712-024-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-041-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-042-Nora.jpg 712-043-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-044-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-051-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-052-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-054-Nora.jpg 712-077-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-079-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-133-Nora.jpg 712-135-Nora.jpg 713-052-Julian-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-053-Nora-Mary.jpg 713-056-Valerie-Nora-Beau.jpg 713-058-Valerie-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-064-Nora.jpg 713-067-Nora.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-076-Nora.jpg 713-079-Julian-Nora.jpg 714-041-Nora.jpg 714-043-Nora.jpg 714-044-Nora-Mary.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:LGBT Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gemini Coven Category:Protagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters